Sarah "Crimsonfate" Sutton
Under construction. There are a lot of details I'm missing, I know. Summary Sarah "Crimsonfate" Sutton was born to two farmers, named Hadrick Sutton and Matriska Sutton, in Westfall. She left home at the age of fifteen, in hopes of escaping the weary farm life she was doomed to live. Today, she lives in Ironforge with her twin daughters and is a high-ranking member of the Seo Imperium. Her heart belongs to her ex-husband and now-boyfriend, Sidorio van Haeven. Early Life Crimson was born on August 13th to Hadrick and Mariska Sutton of Westfall. She was always a very mischievous child, sneaking around and causing trouble in the small community. Her first trip into Stormwind when she was a child was something out of a fantasy to her. So many people, so much noise and many buildings. She knew from then on that with every choice she made, she'd make sure it would lead her to Stormwind and away from the slow life her parents loved so much. She made terrible choices as a young teenager, leading her to become the shame of her town. Tired of the rumors and gossip rushing about the community, Matriska and Hadrick set out strict rules for Crimson to follow, making it so that her life would consist of sleeping, breathing, eating, drinking and farming. Enraged by this, Crimson's will to get to Stormwind had reached it's peak. She packed her most prized belongings-- which were very few-- and ran away from home. She worked at taverns and inns for the remainder of her teenage years, finding comfort in the men and women that would take so easily to an attractive waitress or bartender. She soon turned this into money, using her wit and charm to seduce information from people without reaching the point of prostitution. She became known as Crimson for her hair obviously, and jokes would run about her group of employers and friends about how any man that crossed Crimson's path would fall victim to something they called, "Crimsonfate." It was the start of her new alias. She saved up enough money to finally afford a living in the city, and met an ever-so-slightly crazed man named Blackbeard, who became her new mentor. She never looked back. The Blackbeard Pirates A rogue band of pirates was Crimson's first family in the city of Stormwind. They kept their ship in the Stormwind Harbor, where their home and base were. Crimson knew little of the workings of the city, and with her blunt words and irrational thinking, she quickly got into a good bit of trouble. Not long after joining the group and getting to know the other Pirate Lords (The Mire Myth and The Bloodsail Buccaneers) and their crews, Crimson met a spy who had shown interest in the groups; a man named Huma. Off the bat, Huma and Crimson had a tumultuous and forbidden relationship, often sneaking around to be with each other. They'd be fighting one moment, only to be in each other's arms the next. Despite being warned by Captain Blackbeard not to date him, Crimson and Huma became an official item. With this, however, brought jealousy from a crewmate Crimson had once considered a friend; a silent girl named War. War found solace in a new crew member's arms, Sphyte. The two of them were the closest friends Crimson had, or so she had thought. With Sphyte came another new crew member; Salune Starrdin. Though Crimson had never been with a woman before, Salune all too easily charmed her way into the pirate's heart, causing mayhem in Crimson's relationship with Huma. They persevered through the madness, until Huma finally gave Crimson startling news; he'd be going to Northrend for war, with no way to return or contact Crimson. He politely ended their relationship, feeling that he would only hold her back. Crimson was left empty and heartbroken, and more of a bitch than ever. Blackbeard began to disappear more often than not, and the crew was left leaderless. Crimson was promoted to First Mate, though this did not calm the rambunctious crew members who would often take her orders with a grain of salt. With Sphyte and War's goading and pressuring, Crimson was led to believe that the only way to resolve the problem would to be to take the reins of the pirate crew and give it rebirth. This rebirth was called, The Exodus of Fate. The Exodus of Fate Crimson gathered together the respectable crew member's left of Blackbeard's pirates, taking them under her wing as The Exodus of Fate. However, this move would create a huge backlash toward Crimson. The two people she thought she could trust most, War and Sphyte, left Crimson to fend for herself and eventually became her biggest enemies. Captain of a dwindling crew, and with only a few friends left she could consider true, Crimson was losing hold of everything she held dear. That is, until one of the four Pirate Lords approached her with an offer. A man named Kabrusa Mirthdusk. House of Grey With the Crew of the Mire Myth disbanded, Crimson turned to her employees-turned-friends, Seth and Raven. She asked to join their ranks, and was soon initiated as a mercenary. Somewhere in all this mess, Crimson met a man named Nammix who reminded her all too much of Huma. He seduced her, though she only gave in to kissing him before leaving. She would admit this guiltily to Salune, where she realized that if she had ever loved Salune, she no longer did. The two soon got a divorce, though not before Crimson would give premature birth due to a kick in the stomach by one of Sphyte's men. The holy powers of one of the twins had kept them both alive, though they were still in severe condition. The children were named Avalune and Sarahlune. One day Crimson would track down her colleagues, only to see them standing off with a newly founded group called The Ravenholdt Blades in a store in The Park. Seeing them in action, Crimson thought they were laughable, and immediately pegged them as useless menaces. She would soon learn that The House of Grey and The Ravenholdt Blades were sharing a base and were even concocting an alliance with one another. Though this displeased Crimson, she kept from causing trouble with the Blades. The first Blade she met would be a man named Sidorio. They didn't quite get along at first, especially when she saw him talking Sarcastica. Crimson and Sarcastica would duke it out verbally in the walls of SI:7, slinging petty insults at one another before Crimson left. Angered, Crimson joined up with Catherfana and another mercenary from The House of Grey, only to get smashed at the Pig 'n Whistle to try and get rid of her anger. The trio started to head toward the park, when an equally not-sober Sarcastica passed by, spitting on Crimson. Always hotheaded, and without reason to guide her, she rushed Sarcastica and began to beat on her mercilessly. Sarcastica only fought in defense, before another group came by to help. One of them managed to apprehend Crimson, and Sarcastica proceeded to put her knife to Crimson's throat. Catherfana, seeing her comrade in trouble, would swing her axe down on Sarcastica, splitting her head in two. Blood would gush onto Crimson as she watched the spymistress go down, not an ounce of remorse remaining in her. The group who had stumbled upon the fight would continue to try and apprehend the trio, only for Crimson to walk away. For some reason, no one followed, and she cleaned herself off and readied herself for the uprising she knew would come. Crimson and The Ravenholdt Blades Sidorio and Crimson soon began to grow romantically interested in each other. They went on their first date, only to have two Blades spy on them the entire time, Madroy and Madgam (I think). One even would walk by in his boxers at one point. Crimson was very well aware that they weren't accepting of her dating one of their top men, though she couldn't find it in herself to care about how they felt. In fact, she was a total bitch to every Blade she met; Lokhir, Danalieth, Madroy, Madgam, and even Brenthgar, their leader. No one seemed to be supportive of their relationship, and this even drove Sidorio to break up with Crimson at one point. However, he soon returned, admitting his mistake. Starving for affection-- something that Crimson would suffer from even now-- Crimson eagerly let him back into her life and arms. Eventually, Crimson made strong bonds with many of the Blades members, though she never joined their ranks. In fact, she was considering going solo for a while, to cater to her newfound love and her children. Family Matriska Sutton, mother; Deceased from illness. Hadrick Sutton, father; Deceased from murder. Gregory D. Blant, half-brother; MIA. Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Human Category:Rogue Category:Alliance Category:Miner Category:Engineer